


just want you

by chasinggstars



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Canon Compliant, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups is Whipped, Domestic Fluff, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Nesting, No Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, Protective Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Scenting, Soft Choi Seungcheol, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, jihoon if you squint, minghao if you squint, mingyu has one line, needy yoon jeonghan, preheat, seokmin if you squint, soonyoung if you squint, why isnt that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasinggstars/pseuds/chasinggstars
Summary: just a cute, fluffy jeongcheol abo oneshot about needy jeonghan nesting and going into preheat because we need more of those.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 259





	just want you

Jeonghan awoke to a familiar warmth spreading throughout his body and craving for contact. He reached out a hand to the other side of the bed, only to let out a pitiful whine once he realised his boyfriend wasn’t next to him. Well, to be fair, Seungcheol wasn’t supposed to be sleeping next to him, it just so happened that the omega had moments of clinginess and the alpha wasn’t one to refuse affection from his favourite person.

Right now, though, Jeonghan just felt an intense _need_ and _want_ for his boyfriend. He blamed his preheat hormones, but there wasn’t much he could do about that. Pulling on an oversized hoodie that Seungcheol left in his room for this exact purpose, he sighed contentedly as he breathed in the scent of cinnamon and pine. The hoodie was already big on Seungcheol, and completely swallowed him up, drowning him in a cinnamon pine ocean. But it wasn’t quite enough to satiate him. No, he needed the real deal.

Bundled up in the hoodie, he stumbled out into the living area where Minghao was on the sofa scrolling through his phone.

“Your heat coming up?”

Jeonghan nodded, stuffing his feet into shoes before exiting the dorm.

The elevator ride and walk to the downstairs dorm took way too long in his opinion. By the time he reached the front door of the downstairs dorm, Seungcheol’s scent was fading from the hoodie and he was feeling really, _really_ needy.

His knock on the front door went unanswered (which, considering it was a Saturday morning, was normal), and his hands pulled at the sleeves of the hoodie. The smell was too faint now, blown away by the wind. Tears filled his eyes and his lip wobbled, and he was probably sending out distress pheromones so strong they could be smelt a mile away. Or, at least, that was how he felt. But he couldn’t break down here, because he was standing in the middle of the corridor and he had at least _some_ dignity left. And he wasn’t willing to go back up and retrieve the spare key either, because that would take longer, and it would bring him farther away, which he couldn’t take at that point.

But Seungcheol, his amazing alpha, must have smelt the pheromones. Of course he had; his nose was probably fine-tuned to his scent. The door was flung open and without a word, and he was pulled into a hug. He filled his lungs with the earthy scent of cinnamon and pine, instantly calming his nerves and quenching his need for affection. This was home. He just wanted to stay like this forever, wrapped in his boyfriend’s warm embrace. His eyes fluttered shut against the soft fabric of Seungcheol’s sweatshirt and let out a sigh of content. The arms around his back tightened, a hand slowly stroking his hair.

“Are you in preheat?” He murmured, lips next to his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. Jeonghan simply buried his face deeper into the other’s chest in response. Chuckling lightly, Seungcheol slightly released his grip on his lover and attempted to pull back. At this, Jeonghan let out a small snarl and pulled him closer. Seungcheol hummed, sending pleasant vibrations throughout his chest.

“Love, I’m all about spoiling you and cuddling, but we’re in the middle of the corridor. Let’s go in, okay? I’ll kick Wonwoo out, no big deal.”

He pouted slightly but allowed himself to be let go and brought into the warmth of the dorm. Of course, he refused to let go of Seungcheol’s sleeve. Upon entering, the members (read: Seokmin) who were awake gave him an acknowledging nod before returning to their previous activities.

In Seungcheol’s room, a just-awoken Wonwoo was on his phone, glasses askew on his face. When he saw the duo enter, he let out a groan and rested his head against the headboard.

“Why can’t you two go to Jeonghannie hyung’s room? You don’t even have a roommate!”

“It smells like Coups in here.” Hearing this, Wonwoo let out a sigh.

“Preheat?”

“Mm.”

Still grumbling, Wonwoo dragged himself off the bed and out the door, no doubt in search for Mingyu.

Jeonghan headed straight for Seungcheol’s bed, burying his nose in the blankets. Mm. A pair of warm arms wrapped around him from behind, caging him against the bed but careful not to crush him. Seungcheol’s nose searched out his scent gland, nosing against it and taking a deep breath in. It was no doubt probably very sweet at this point. Jeonghan giggled at the feeling of the cold nose against his warm skin. Scooping Jeonghan up into his arms, he lifted the covers and crawled under with his lover still in his arms. They were still in their pyjamas anyways.

Jeonghan nestled himself closer against his boyfriend, head resting in the crook of his neck, breathing in the soothing scent. A hand absentmindedly ran through his locks in a rhythmic pattern, almost lulling him to sleep.

“Han.”

“Hmm?”

“Why didn’t you call me? You know I’ll always pick up your calls, no matter how sleepy I am, and you wouldn’t have had to wait in the cold.”

“Oh. I... I didn’t think of that. I just wanted _you_ so much.” His cheeks flushed to match the scent of rose and strawberry slowly filling the room. Seungcheol cooed at the sight and kissed him gently on the cheek. His breath hitched slightly at the contact and leaned into the warmth.

A warm smile decorating Seungcheol’s face, he peppered light kisses all over Jeonghan’s face, murmuring words of praise. If possible, his scent turned even sweeter, and his face grew warmer.

“Stop teasing me, Coups,” he whined.

“What do you want, baby? Tell me.”

“Kiss me. Properly.” Seungcheol gazed fondly at his bold boyfriend for a moment, before without any warning, pulling the other in for a kiss.

“O-oh,” Jeonghan squeaked, fists clenching around the fabric of the alpha’s shirt. His head cocked sideways for better access, and their lips danced to a familiar rhythm of synced heartbeats and love.

When they pulled away, Jeonghan was gasping for air, lips swollen and eyes blinking rapidly. But the alpha took no notice, and instead attached himself to the omega’s neck, making careful prints to display that the angel who lay in front of him was his. A soft whimper was drawn from Jeonghan’s throat as Seungcheol drew back to admire his work and pressed a final kiss to his lips.

“Beautiful,” Seungcheol purred, causing Jeonghan to burrow his face into his alpha’s chest. “I love you so much, you know?”

“I know. And I love you too.” His voice was small, barely a whisper, but that was all he needed. The two drifted into a comfortable silence, watching the rays of sunlight stream in through the shafts of the blinds, basking in each other’s warm embrace. Jeonghan could feel his eyelids getting heavy and mind blissfully blank as all he could smell was the delicious scent of Seungcheol.

And just at that moment, their little garden of Eden was shattered by the door opening, and the scent of another alpha. Seungcheol let out a small growl, and his grasp on Jeonghan tightened slightly. When he saw it was just Mingyu, he relaxed slightly, but still refused to loosen his hold.

“Um, hi. Coups hyung, apparently you need to attend a sudden meeting. I don’t know what it’s about, I’m just here to deliver the message. Manager hyung’s gonna arrive in a couple minutes. Hoshi and Woozi hyung also got called.” After delivering the message, Mingyu softly shut the door behind him and left the two alone again.

“Coups, you should get ready now.”

“But─”

“Coups. It’s your job.”

“But you’re in preheat, and I’m your alpha! I should be here for you.”

“The law only says during the heat, not preheat. Go, I’ll be fine. Just scent a couple clothes for me, will you?”

“Fine. Should I book a room at the Cycle Centre for later this week, too?”

“Yes, please. You’re the best.” Seungcheol grinned at the praise and dropped a kiss on the top of his head.

After he left, Jeonghan hummed to himself as he bounced around the dorm, ignoring everyone else, mind fixed solely on collecting Seungcheol. A blanket from the couch, a hoodie in the corner, a towel on the chair. The other members took no notice, after all, they had to watch four people in the group do this exact thing every month. That annoying nagging feeling of vulnerability and need had returned almost right after Seungcheol had left the dorm, but he wasn’t going to bother the alpha and stop him from doing his job.

Once he had gathered a heap of worn clothes and blankets and assembled them in a nest, he curled up in the middle and closed his eyes, inhaling the soft scent of his boyfriend encircling him in a heavenly cage. With all the fabrics together, Seungcheol’s scent was thick, almost dizzying, in a good way. With a sigh of satisfaction, he let himself drift off to well-deserved sleep.

When he _finally_ got back from the meeting a couple hours later, Seungcheol was greeted by the innocent sight of his boyfriend sleeping soundly in the middle of his nest. Careful not to disrupt Jeonghan’s hard work, he picked him up and rested him in his lap, head pressed against his shoulder. Maybe because of the sudden movement, he stirred, a whine escaping as he shifted to get comfortable and buried his nose in his scent gland.

Once he realised his boyfriend was back, Jeonghan’s eyelids fluttered open and gave him a bleary smile.

“Missed you,” he muffled.

“Shh. Sleep, love. You’re going to need the energy.” The alpha pressed his finger against his lips, shushing him. Softly rocking him from side to side, he watched as the omega’s eyes shut once again, and left a gentle kiss on his forehead. There were other things he needed to do, but those could wait. He wasn’t going to leave his precious omega alone for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter [ @chasinggstars_](https://twitter.com/chasinggstars_) !


End file.
